thehangoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Leslie Chow
Mr. Leslie Chow, along with Jade, is one of the colorful characters the guys encounter during their roofie-enduced blackout in Las Vegas. He is the main antagonist of the first film and a supporting protagonist in the second film. He is one of the series' five main characters, the other four being Phil, Stu, Alan, and Doug. Despite being the film's villain, he plays a somewhat small role, as he only appears in 3 scenes, each critical to the plot. He is first seen jumping out from the trunk of Sid's car naked and hitting Phil, Stu, and Alan with a crowbar. It is implied that Alan may have raped Chow, as a used condom with semen inside and Chow's shoe being found in the car. Before he attacks him, Chow asks Alan, "You gonna fuck on me?!", which could confirm that this did happen. Later in the movie, he and his goons drive their car to hit the trio. This was done to give them a warning: He is a gangster, and has kidnapped Doug. The night before, when the guys were playing craps, Alan was on a winning streak, and Chow was betting on Alan's numbers, winning $80.000. However, he put the chips in a "man purse" identical to Alan's, and the purses were swapped unknowingly to both sides. He wants the money back, and has kidnapped Doug in order to make them return the money, which the guys don't have. Since the guys did not find it, Phil, Stu and Alan use the latter's blackjack skill to gain the money, and head to the desert in order to make the exchange. However, it is revealed that he has kidnapped the wrong Doug, a drug dealer, whom Alan took the roofies from. Mr. Chow then takes off, telling them it is not his fault. He is seen in several photos at the end of the film, where he was hanging out with the guys during their blackout. In The Hangover Part II, Chow returns in a much larger role, as one of the film's main characters, and an ally/friend to the wolfpack, removing his status as the "villain". Chow and Alan have become best friends, still keeping in touch after their last encounter in Vegas. He is reintroduced after the guys wake up in Bangkok, when Alan, Stu, and the drug-dealing monkey notice a weird mushroom-like thing poking out from under some covers. After seeing the monkey pull and lick on the thing, Phil notices and begins to ponder if it is a penis. Phil was right, as the monkey smacks on it, alarming Chow who emerges from under the covers, angered and disgusted yelling "Tell that gay monkey, leave my shit alone!". As Alan greets and hugs him (with genitals still exposed), he affectionately refers to him as his "little hobo" (in a non-romantic way). It is revealed that he was a part of Alan, Phil, Stu, and Teddy's drunken night in Bangkok. Before Chow explains what happened, he takes a huge sniff of cocaine, causing him to pass out (with no pulse). The guys panic and believe he's dead, and they ditch his "corpse" in a ice box. For much of the guys' mission to find Teddy (who's missing), people constantly ask about Chow, namely Samir and Kingsley, because he owes them both some of sort of debt. The latter demands Chow's bank information in exchange for Teddy who he claims to have held ransom. The guys go back to search Chow's body, but when they open the ice box, Chow is still alive, and attacks them (mirroring the trunk scene). After calming Chow down and warming him up, the four go to capture the drug-dealing monkey who was taken from them earlier. The monkey, who's afraid of Alan, screams out for help to his owners, and Chow takes off, speeding through the streets of Bangkok to safety. The men later meet with Kingsley, and Chow wires some money to Kingsley. Unfortunately, it is a sting operation and Kingsley is revealed to be a undercover interpol agent named Detective Peters. Samir snitched on Chow as revenge for not paying him, after several failed transactions in the past. Angered, Chow spits in Samir's face, and is escorted away by the interpol and on his way out he yells out "Toodaloo, Muthafuckaaaaaa!!" (a line he previously used in the original film). At the end of the film when the guys finally locate Teddy (who was trapped in the hotel elevator all night), they use Chow's speedboat "The Perfect Life" to get back to the resort where Stu is wed. Chow reappears during the slideshow where he is featured in almost every photo, showing the guys' reckless partying in Bangkok. It is revealed that he was going to shoot the monkey in the head, but he is stopped by Phil and Stu. The last photo is a group photo of Phil, Stu, Alan, and Chow (mirroring the final photo at the end of the original film, that had Phil, Stu, Alan, and Doug). Injuries Sustained The Hangover: The Hangover Part II: Slapped in the exposed genitals by The Monkey Heart (briefly) stopped after snorting cocaine. Left trapped and exposed to extreme cold for nearly a day by being locked in an ice bin. Memorable Quotes [[The Hangover|'The Hangover:']] *"So long, gay boys!" *"You wanna f**k on me?" *"Toodooloo, motherf**kers!" *"It's funny because he's fat!" *"Not so good now. Quid pro quo, douchebag." *"Oh yeah? Why dont you suck on these little Chinese nuts?" *"Funny fat guy fall on face!" *"I shoot him then I shoot all you motherf**kers then we take it...your choice bitches." [[The Hangover Part II|'The Hangover Part II:']] *"We had a sick night, bitches!" *"Hold on, gay boys!" *"I'm an international criminal, it always end like this." *"Sorry, Stu, my bad." *" Alan called me a few days ago and invited me to wedding." Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Former Villains Category:The Hangover Category:The Hangover Part II